Artists such as singers, film producers, or videographers may record and make available more than one version of a particular composition, or multiple variations of a part of a composition. Such versions may include for example an acoustic version of a song, an electric or synthesized version of the same song, a hip-hop version, a classical version, etc. Similarly, various artists may record and make available their own cover versions of the same song.
It would be advantageous to allow, e.g., other artists, to create a composition that may include certain variations of parts of the original composition, or of parts of variations of similar or different compositions so that versions of the same composition may be recorded and made available for users or consumers to select from, depending on their taste, mood or other preference.
Additionally, conventional systems and methods of assembling multimedia content, such as video, include seamless offline assembly and internet video streaming. Seamless offline assembly of video/audio syncs on a local computer may be performed with video editing software (e.g., Adobe® Premiere®, Avid Media Composer®, etc.). Such software is applied to video/audio syncs that are already downloaded to or resident on, e.g., a computer upon which the software is also executed upon. By rendering several pieces of one or more videos on a linear timeline, the different pieces can be assembled as desired. However, this type of assembly cannot be performed in real-time. In the case of Internet video streaming, a streaming video player has the ability to play videos one after the other, for example, pre-rolls and post rolls. However, such sequential presentation of multiple videos is not achieved in a seamless manner because the transitions between one or more segments of the videos are always apparent as a loading-buffer, hiccup, or a delay in the video, the audio, or both. Hence, conventional systems and methods do not provide a way to seamlessly connect videos in real-time, especially when utilizing multimedia platforms like Adobe® Flash® which utilizes high-quality audio encoding which cannot be seamlessly stitched together.